31 Not To Be
by Lady Avarice
Summary: It's that time of year again and Xander's got a whole new wardrobe to try out.  Rated T for language.
1. Hello Again

_A question was asked_

_Last Halloween, merry_

_For tales once again_

_Number'd 31 scary_

_Of people and places_

_Xander changed not_

_It's here once again_

_So let's see what we've got_

_Magic and Mischeif_

_And Harrowing Feats_

_Sit back, relax_

_You're in for a treat_

You asked for it!

~Lady A


	2. CH 1: Touch Me Not

He couldn't believe this! Willow of all people knew how much he hated it when people did stuff like this behind his back.

Growling under his breath he hunted through rack of costume bits and pieces at the new shop. Buffy wanted to be pretty, Willow was just nodding along.

And they'd wrecked his original idea and pulled so many things on him he had to follow that one main guidline.

"Fine!" Snarling he grabbed the suit and some temporary white hair paint.

"But it'll be on my terms."

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?"

Xander glared at Buffy from behind the white streak in his hair and the kohl around his eyes to make them look darker.

"A hero-in-training that got thrown for a loop by Murphy. And yes, the character is female so you can shut up about that Buff. You just said a female character, nothing says **I** have to look like a girl."

Joyce wasn't quite sure what to make of the two teens glaring at each other, or the muted squeak from the third member of the group as she showed up in the ghost sheet. Xander spun and walked out first, followed soon by the two girls.

What had happened?

"Chaos, I am, as always, your faithful and degenerate son."

"Xander! What are you doing!"

"No, dun touch meh!"

Willow was shocked when her arm went through her friend's. Even more so when her friend's reaction was the step back into a defensive stance and start knocking little demons out.

"Xander! We have to find Buffy!"

"Who? And who the hell would name their poor kid Buffy?"

This was the worst. Everyone else went right back to normal, maybe a few extra skills or memories.

But his choice stuck with him.

Gone were the flashy, flambouyant shirts, the outrageous patterns. Mesh covered his upper body over a black tank top. Dark jeans sat low on his hips, tinkling slightly as the chains at his hip clinked together as he walked. Hands were covered by thin gloves. He was covered from the neck down, never to really feel the touch of human skin again.

A sigh puffed his new pale patch of hair out of his eyes for a moment. He understood the brooding, the distance, and the attitude. It was all to keep them safe, out of her head. And now? He'd cop an attitude, keep them at arms length and distance himself from the closest thing he had to family.

For their sakes.

A plant sitting on the biology lab's windowsill made him chuckle in morbid amusement.

A touch-me-not. How appropriately quaint.


	3. CH 2: A Different Garrison

CH 1: Rouge from X-Men Evolution

* * *

A Different Garrison

Xander sighed as he watched the laughing kid walk off with the last gun. Eyeing what was left to pick from he wasn't too sure he could cobble something acceptable together on such short notice.

* * *

Ethan eyed the teenager with a calculating eye. Now anyone who knew him could tell you that he loved a good spot of chaos. What most dind't know though, was that he knew he had to balance what was going to happen. So while there would be plenty of darker chaos being on the hellmouth, he still needed to tip the scales back towards 'good' a bit.

The amount of chaotic potential coming off the boy was promising.

"Hello, lad. You look to be in a spot of trouble. Instead of going as an average soldier, how about one that's part of an elite garrison?"

He saw the boy's interest pick up and went about cementing him to the idea.

* * *

"Xander, you look nice. Who are you supposed to be?"

He stood tall and straight rather than in his usual slouch. Neatly ironed dresser shirt and slacks were a flattering contrast to his usual slouch, hair brushed back, brilliant blue contacts and topped off with a trench coat.

"An undercover agent for an elite garrison, Mrs. Summers."

* * *

"Willow, what's going on? Why is Buffy unconscious?"

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a movement, brushing it off when he noticed it was Xander. Willow on the other hand looked horrified.

"Xander no!"

"Get away demon!"

Angel screamed as he was reduced to ash the moment the being in Xander's body touched him.

* * *

"Oh no, no. Kitten is gone, instead there are Feathers of Thursdays. Mustn't go out, mustn't go out. Burned Daddy all to ash and didn't even know. Kitten isn't kitten, now Feathers of Thursdays."

Spike felt an unnatural chill go up his spine. Something was going to start hunting them.

* * *

He was an outcast now. They understood that he hadn't killed Angel, or rather finished his death, but the being that had taken him over. It still hurt Buffy to see his face and see the face of her Angel's killer.

Angel. Now there was a twisted irony.

Brilliant blue eyes that almost glowed from the inside surveyed the town from his perch, trench coat flapping in the breeze.

His new partner used to guard a set of hunters. He'd guard his girls now with the same ferocity. They weren't perfect, but that just made them human. There had to be a reason almost everything stuck from Halloween. Maybe here he could do some real good like the brothers had taught him. With a new faith he looked towards the sky at the fading light.

Father had a plan, he was sure.

A soft rustle like the sound of feathers and the lookout was empty once more.


	4. CH 3: Beautiful Boy

CH 2: Castiel from Supernatural

Beautiful Boy

Xander looked at the empty gun bin with a sigh. There went that idea. Maybe if…

"Excuse me, do you work here?"

"I own the shop, how can I help you?"

"I need to be a soldier of some kind, but you're out of toy guns. Would you happen to have any ideas for a guy on a budget?"

* * *

Ethan eyed the teen. Normally he'd let the lad wander off with something ordinary, but eht potential in the boy..

"Let me tell you a bit of a story, there was one man, god really, who was told nothing could kill him.."

* * *

CRACK!

"There! Now he's"

"Could you stop doing that before I smite you? Honestly, the attempts are annoying and you're putting more holes in this shirt than necessary."

"What does it take to kill you!"

The being wearing the body of Xander Harris sighed, punching another minion into the wall. True having his neck twisted like that didn't kill him, couldn't right now, but that didn't mean it wouldn't leave his neck sore for a bit.

And that made him a bit miffed.

He watched as Spike and the other vamps ran away, realizing they couldn't kill him and were only angering him. A small smile lit his face before he doubled over, magic assaulting him and pulling him back to the ether as the boy took control once again.

He hoped the gifts he'd left were enough. Even if his uncle tried to cause trouble yet again.

* * *

Things were so… new, different. It was amazing what a change in perspective could do. And maybe a little courage. The way the girls looked at him was kind of gratifying too. He didn't see much of a change in himself, but others apparently did. It was enough to start giving him a little confidence after a lifetime of putdowns.

"Think you're something special, boy? That you're worthy of the mantle you carry?"

He turned, eying the odd man behind him on the bluff. He seemed familiar for some reason.

"I know the weakness that was left behind. For what it's worth, I hope he found a loophole. But for now" he pulled something thin from his pocket, spinning it between his fingers. "Goodnight boy."

His eyes widened and before he could do more that utter a gasp he fell, one hand held to his chest.

That was how the others found him, eyes closed, peaceful, hand on his chest.

And a willow dart piercing his heart.


	5. CH 4: Burning Angel

CH 3: Baldr from Norse Myths

A Burning Angel

* * *

Xander looked at the title of the costume the store's owner had shoved in his hands and looked at him.

"The Flaming Rapier?"

"The title is a bit odd."

"I'm going to be leading a bunch of kids around."

"The alternate title is The Red General."

"At least that one doesn't make me want to speed dial the Child Protective Services."

* * *

"Hey Mom, I heard Xan… whoa."

"Hiya Buff, nice dress."

Buffy took in the sight of her friend. Dressed in snug black jeans and a black t-shirt under a long red leather trench coat, a battered book poking out of his pocket and a long red sword at his side. His hair had been dyed to almost match Willow's and the contacts he was wearing were almost wigsome.

"Wait until you see Willow."

"Hiya Wills, nice Boo you got there."

Dangit, now she owed him a twenty too. And she just bet Willow was blushing like a fire engine under that stupid sheet.

* * *

Halloween had been entirely odd. If he never saw another trick-or-treater he'd be happy.

Deadboy had managed to keep Buffy safe until the spell was broken. Willow had been a witchy-ghosty wonder. As for him…

He eyed his left side, brushing a hand against surprisingly soft feathers.

A whole life of memories that weren't his own, abilities and knowledge that he could use here to help save people. Just like he had wanted to.

His hair was now streaked with red and once brown eyes were gold-flecked blue that glowed when he was angry. His temper had taken a hit, but that wasn't anything too bad. He knew his triggers and his limits.

Willow had been worried when she did research on who he had dressed as. A general that had lost everything and more he never knew he had, just trying to do the right thing. There was one big difference though.

One hand slipped into his pocket, pulling the much read and worn book out to thumb the stanzas. The poor General never read the end of the play, never knew that he'd already had the Gift he'd searched everywhere for.

He knew it, though, and had it in spades. The Gift was friends, family you chose for yourself. While his may not number many, they were vast in quality.

Seeds from an odd purple apple in his hand were planted in a park where three children used to play. A memory of friends lost, heroes that should have been…

The black wing snapped open, scattering feathers around the growing tree, a flame spell lighting his other hand around the sword making Xander look like a vengeful burning angel. A leap and he was sky-borne, more free than he'd ever imagined.

For the future of Heroes Yet to Be.


	6. CH 5: Bad Luck

CH 4: Genesis Rhapsodis from Final Fantasy VII

Bad Luck

The toy guns were gone, of course. Willow was over with Buffy fawning over that bunch of poof jokingly called a gown. Yup, he was flying solo.

A patch of white fluff in a corner caught his eye. A black bomber jacket with white fur lining. Probably not real, but a pretty good imitation. There were rumors flying around about a cat burglar in New York. So far there were three identifiers, a black costume, white hair, and a weird black mask.

Well he had the black jacket in hand, and dark clothes at home (not that Willow knew about them), white hair dye would be pretty cheap and making the mask should be pretty simple. He'd made things like that before when patching up after patrolling.

It was more than he'd planned on spending, but still it was a really cool costume.

* * *

"Hiya Mrs. S."

"Xander, who are you supposed to be?"

The teen now had shock-white hair spiked up and ruffled, a black bomber jacket with just the ruff of white around his neck showing, snug black jeans, black combat boots and an odd thin mask around his eyes.

His grin was decidedly cat like.

"Bad luck for rich people."

* * *

"Xander!"

"Who's… whoa!"

It was hard to tell who was more startled, the young man with white hair seeing the ghost of a young woman, or the ghost who had run through a young man with ice blue eyes and fangs.

* * *

Xander was headed out of here. Soonish anyway. He had to gather some things, investigate others.

He could see patterns now where before he hadn't noticed a thing. Or at least nothing beyond the normal amount of strange.

Willow would be mad and cry and bawl him out. That was ok, it meant she cared.

He'd check in, visit back too. But the best way for him to help his girls wasn't here, so off he went.

That and make sure the female version of him in New York didn't find him. Man, was he glad that he hadn't gone as an exact copy. He could have been stuck with girl bits! A manly shudder ran down his spine at the very thought.

Idly he tossed the now empty wallet in a nearby bin. This should be a good start for him. A bit of concentration and the lanky teen was replaced by a well formed young man with shock-white hair and ice blue eyes.

He had work to do.

* * *

Angel walked home to the mansion after seeing Buffy home. Absently his hand went to his pocket when he noticed something.

"Hey, where's my wallet?"


	7. CH 6: Larger Than Life

CH 5: Black Cat from Spider-Man

Larger Than Life

Soldier, it was supposed to be a fairly simple costume. Camo pants, green or black tank and a gun. No big.

Except all the military guns were gone, dangit. The only thing left was a futuristic zapper of some kind that looked like it had been put through its own battle.

What was this?

Red logo, rather official looking, kind of scarred and scratched like it had been through some rough patches, gun not of the norm but still 'I'll deal with you' looking.

He could work with this.

* * *

"Xander? What the heck are you?"

Buffy took in the fake scars, bright blue eyes, scarred up 'tattoo' and futuristic gun along with the tight black t-shirt and jeans.

Xander grinned, and it looked a little dangerous.

"Just a soldier, ma'am."

* * *

Halloween sucked. Hands down, sucked. He could still interact with his friends, granted, but having to sit through high school when he could learn everything they taught between opening bell and first period was just mean!

The Ascension thing coming up didn't help matters.

"Any ideas on how we're going to take care of the Mayor?"

"Last time it took a volcano to take out the demon."

"Blow 'm up."

"Huh?"

Sighing he rolled his eyes and motioned for the others to follow him out to the parking lot. There were a few things he had to get out of the bed anyway. His voice had deepened a bit since Halloween, and his 'eyes' were bright blue now.

"Buffy, in my experience there is very little a good explosion won't kill."

"And if it doesn't work?"

Xander's grin, Willow decided, was _scary_.

"That's what the second explosion is for."

Giles whipped his glasses off his face to clean them.

"Oh dear."


	8. CH 7: Paler Imitation

Ch 6: Ironhide from Transformers

Paler Imitation

Xander huffed as he stood outside the school.

"I cannot believe you two conned me into this."

"What's wrong with it?"

Willow was dressed up in a robe with her hair pulled back, stick in hand and a red and gold scarf tied around her neck.

"Seriously, Wills. Shirtless?"

"But it looks so neat!"

Buffy hopped over, apparently loving the way her new filmy blue robe clung 'just right' and the blue hat complemented her hair. Whatever that meant.

"I couldn't have gone as one of the other characters, oh no, I had to go as the one with a furry butt and no shirt!"

Willow blushed and Buffy giggled. Huffing he blew a lock of newly dyed hair out of his face, crossing his arms over his chest. He would have complained more, but then Snyder started handing out group assignments and he had innocents to corup…. Uh lead.

* * *

"Xander!"

He spun around, wondering who as shouting and almost upended himself. It was like he wasn't familiar with his own body!

"Who might you be? Do you know what caused this?"

"Ooooh my gosh you turned into your costume too!"

Startled he looked down at himself and lifted one leg.

"Well at least that explains why I don't remember having that white patch there before."

"The good news is that everyone seems to have returned to normal save for a few memories."

"That French test is aced."

"Yes, yes of course. Now, has anyone see Xander?"

"Umm…"

* * *

Room to run, tall trees and open land, clean water nearby and none of that Hellmouth taint.

This would be a good place to learn himself again.

Bright sun glinted off new fur and mane as he ran, warming skin and muscle in a way that felt like a welcome. He kicked up his heels, running over the open ground. It wasn't the Forrest, and it wasn't completely clean ground, and there wasn't a Herd.

But for now, it was home.


	9. CH 8: Only Ash

CH 7: Firenze from Harry Potter

Only Ashes

Snyder sucked worse than a vamp with a case of the munchies.

Seriously, not only volunteering them on their one night off, but making them come as characters from literature! There went his $2 costume budget.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The man in front of him turned around, looking hassled and harried.

"I need some help finding a costume. The character has to come from literature."

Xander wasn't sure he trusted the glint in the man's eye, but he was out of time and, really, out of options.

* * *

"Xander! Well don't you look dapper."

"Thanks Mrs. S, I think."

The high ruff was bugging him, as were the floofy cuffs. He hated Buffy's gown in the store and he really hadn't wanted to end up as a matching set.

The bullies were going to have a field day with this come tomorrow.

The woman smiled and stood back to let him in while he waited for his girls to come down.

* * *

"Xander!"

"I am sorry miss, but you must have mistaken me for someone else."

"Listne you, you're wearing the body of my best friend so follow me and help me find Buffy!"

He'd faced down vampires, monsters and militia, but for some unfathomable reason the look on the strumpet's face was completely undeniable.

Pity, he'd have liked to try her in bed at least once before being put on a leash.

* * *

This was unfathomable. He was back to himself for the most part, a little thinner, a little more refined, sure, that was ok.

But this… this was horrible.

Xander stared in morbid fascination as the gash in his wrist closed up, not a bit of red to be seen.

He wasn't human. He couldn't be, not if he didn't bleed blood. And there wasn't any.

Now there was only ash.


	10. CH 9: More Than Metal

AN: I really hate comp and system glitches. I'll catch up as fast as I'm able.

* * *

CH 8: Dorian Gray

More Than Metal

"Willow, sometimes I really worry about you."

"What?"

Xander dutifully followed his friend through the costume shop. Buffy was on a bend about neither of them going as 'classics' and summarily blocked Willow from the ghost sheets and made sure the last toy gun went to a little boy. Robbed of their normal facades they decided to try the catalogue.

Willow loved one idea in particular.

"Please, Xander? I'll help you out and get all the bits and it'll look great!"

He had his doubts, but Willow really wanted it.

With a put upon sigh he nodded.

Wills always got what she wanted from him.

* * *

"Xander, Willow! What are you two dressed as?"

Buffy's mother moved to the side to let them in, Willow in a fancy dress that showed a glowing light on her chest, Xander dressed in silver to look like a robor.

Xander looked over to Willow and quirked an eyebrow.

"A super inventor and the best AI ever invented."

"What she said."

* * *

Willow looked over the form of her friend sadly. Halloween was as much curse as gift. Her knowledge expanded tenfold, even if the reactor in her chest was chilly, and she now had the money sense to profit from what she knew.

She also knew a lot about consequences for actions. She wasn't a partier even after her possession's influence, but she was a lot more comfortable in her skin. Xander though…

She sighed, looking again at the inert form on the over-laden cot.

The metal body was real now, with all the programming, firewalls and so forth the original had designed.

She'd had to shut it down before it erased Xander's conscious as a virus.

"I'll fix it Xander. Maybe not all better, but I won't let you lose anything else because of me." Leaning close she pressed a light kiss to the silvery forehead before leaving for the night. She needed to be rested if she was ever going to puzzle this out.

Willow never knew that the metal frame's eyes lit up briefly, lines of code passing over the surfaces for a brief moment.

'_Task: maintain remnant programming. Reason: remnant important to Creator. Losing remnant would make Creator cry…Wills shouldn't cry_.'

The eyes went dark again as processors, wiring and programming started to work on its task.


	11. CH 10: Double Trouble

AN: Cursing ahead!

CH 9: Jarvis from Ironman

Double Trouble : a Dawn and Xander Special

"Oh dear lord."

"Since when do you imitate Giles?"

"Since I hear this nutty idea."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

Xander treated Dawn to a look.

"Seriously, your outfit is simple but recognizable. And it's more fun if you get friends to join in."

Dawn held up her own outfit that included black shorts, a Hawaiian print mini-tank and a huge shuriken. He briefly wondered if Buffy would get weapon envy.

He looked again to the pile of material off to the side, old worn out shirt, some blonde hair dye (thanks Dawnie), a fake cigarette and a huge spear.

"If I get compensation jokes thrown my way you owe me a box of Twinkies per insult."

With an ear shattering squeal he found himself on the receiving end of one of Dawnie's super-hugs.

He was really starting to wonder about that 'One Girl' thing with her ability to squeeze the air right out of him.

* * *

"Bloody, fucking damnit!"

The air captain spun, knocking another little hellion into a tree and out of the fight.

"Come on, old man, keep up!"

"Shut it you klepto ninja!"

Snarling around his cigarette he started making a path through the terrors. Probably the results of another geyser or something nearby. He wasn't sure if he should kill them and didn't want to until he knew for sure they were corrupted creatures without a hope of cure. Recent years had seen some great advancements in treatment and he wasn't going to kill an innocent if he could help it.

At least the brat didn't rag on him for being a soft touch. Not in public anyway.

"You're starting to act like Blondie! Move it!"

"SHUT IT PRINCESS!"

He grinned at her indignant squawk that carried a good two blocks over the din.

* * *

"No worries, Giles. We've got it covered."

Giles looked at the two children in his charge. Well, he supposed they weren't really children now, were they? They'd been forced to grow up young, younger still by where they lived and what had possessed them.

"What, pray tell, are you going to do?"

"Remember that blueprint you found?"

"Yes, but there wasn't funding for it."

"Well, yeah at the time, but it seems Dick has been awfully lax in his home security."

Giles turned to see Dawn playing with a set of wallets that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Oh dear lord." The glasses were whipped off his face for a thorough polishing on his sweater.

"I told you it was a sign of the apocalypse."

"Near-apocalypse. Hasn't ended yet."

"Point."

The look of shock on the face of the giant snake demon when the battle-ready air ship crested the hill was priceless.


	12. CH 11: Old Favorites

Ch 10: Cid Highwind and Yuffie Kisuragi from FFVII

Old Favorites

"Hey Wills!"

Willow jogged over to Xander from where Buffy was pouting. The dress she'd wanted had been rented out already and now she was scrounging for ideas.

Her best friend was holding a white turban in his hands and a tube of skin darkener, as well as a green tunic and a black t-shirt. It took her a moment to cotton on, but when she did her face lit up.

"All parties satisfied, Buffy gets to be cool, you go as something non-Casper and I can still get away with an inexpensive costume, granted it is more than two dollars."

The owner of the shop nearly startled himself right off his chair when Willow let loose a happy squeal.

* * *

"Well don't you three look nice!"

Buffy had to admit, with a little adjusting (and gratuitous use of Willow's Resolve Face), she liked the costume. Fitted jeans, black t-shirt and a few gadgets and she was comfortably costumed. Willow looked great in the green tunic and leggings she'd bought, extensions in her hair and pulled back nicely. Xander, well he certainly looked different with that outfit, especially the turban and the darker skin.

"Who are you three going as anyway?"

"Superheroes in training, Mom."

"Like the Wizard of Oz at times."

"Do not mind the man behind the curtain, for to do so, you must first admit there is a curtain."

The two girls turned to stare at their friend.

"What, it sounded rather deep and mystical, didn't it?"

Mrs. Summers watched happily as the group of teens walked down the road towards the school laughing.

"At least they're having fun."

* * *

"Ok, what the heck happened? Did the mainframe blow a circuit again?"

"Dunno guys, but it's really hairy out there!"

"I do not know, but my friend…"

"Yeah?"

"At what point in time did you become a girl?"

"WHAT!"

* * *

"At least there was no sex change!"

"True, that'd be trauma for life."

"Right, I mean would you be gay or straight or some odd version of bi?"

Two friends looked to their third, more than slightly surprised.

"I would have pegged Xander for that line, Willow."

She just grinned at them, pushing her long red hair out of her face as they walked the cemetery.

"So, Buffy kept the smarts and the natural blonde…"

"Hey!"

"I kept the techno-know and the confidence…"

"You wear it very well."

"So what did you keep?"

There was a roar behind them as a fledgling took a running start towards them even as two others started in on Buffy and Willow.

"_Sym sym sala bim_."

The girls stood in shock as a branch on the ground shook, wiggled and then flew through the air to impale the surprised vampire directly through the heart.

"Well… that's really something Xan."

He grinned at his friends.

"I have merely admitted to the existence of the curtain."


	13. CH 12: WellMeaning Menace

CH 11: Hadji from Johny Quest

Well-meaning Menace

The gun was gone, but there was a first aid kit at the bottom of the bit and a big sticker from that new movie with some really weird (he did not want to think of why that color was familiar) greenish colored background.

He wanted to be a soldier, tough even if only for one night, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Weren't they the ones risking their butts on the line to make sure the others could keep going, all the while getting shot at themselves? Those were some seriously tough guys.

He turned the items over in his hands for a few moments before deciding that if not a warrior, why not a medic?

* * *

"Xander! What kind of soldier are you?"

Mrs. Summers stepped back to let the teen into her house, eyeing the smart uniform including the jacket and cap, belt with compartments on his waist, logo on his chest over his heart and the satchel at his side.

"The kind that keeps the others going, ma'am."

She smiled at him. It was certainly a different look from his normal one.

"Well, it suits you nicely."

Xander blushed and smiled, more pleased than he thought he'd be.

"Thanks, Joyce."

Neither said anything as she slipped him a foil wrapped package as the girls came down the stairs.

* * *

"What the frag is going on here!"

He eyed the chaos around him in befuddlement. One moment he was setting up his med bay and the next he was in downtown wherethehell.

"Xander!"

"Who?"

He could detect life energy from the oddly dressed girl but it was… off. He nearly had a panic attack when she went right through his own form.

* * *

Giles watched the trio with faint amusement over a cup of perfectly brewed tea. Life after Halloween was certainly… different.

"Get your slagging aft in here NOW!"

Willow squeaked and blushed before obediently trotting into the office-cum-med-bay. The door slammed shut behind her but didn't block out the sounds of muttering and rather inventive curses. Twenty minutes later Willow was out, freshly bandaged and medicated and headed for the snacks.

"Buffy!"

"No way! I'm the Slayer, I don't need to be patched up!"

"You will get your fragging sorry little aft in here and let me judge that or we'll see if Slayer speed can match highly evolved projectile wrench skills!"

"Try EEP!"

Buffy ducked as a wrench impacted the wall right next to where her head had been, breaking through the plasterboard and hanging just at Buffy's eye level.

The Slayer looked from the wrench to Xander, who was standing by the door, arms crossed, looking pissed and ready to throw another of the many wrenches attached to his belt. With a small squeak she darted in to be looked over.

He smiled, Xander was certainly efficient in what he did. Even the Troll, Snyder didn't bother them much anymore. A fond chuckle rumbled up at that memory. And the boy had proven to have sense in the fact he hadn't chosen a chartreuse monster for his disguise.

"Giles!"

"Coming, would you prefer me out here or in your office?"

"Up to you."

"Office then please, thank you."

With a gruff nod Xander stepped aside to let him in. Giles, after viewing how the girls were treated decided discretion was the better part of valor.

Slipping Xander the odd Twinkie also seemed to help stem the fury of a medic not heeded.


	14. CH 13: Dead Eyes

Ch 12: Ratchet from Transformers The Movie

Dead Eye

He was PISSED.

First the girls make a bet including him without talking to him first, then they veto his ideas one and two and THEN they tried to get him in some freakish outfit.

HELL NO!

He was doing this his way.

"Excuse me, sir. Do have any fake hand guns? Perhaps with a realistic shoulder holster?"

"Certainly young man, right this way."

"I also have a small list that if you could help me find it'd be a big help."

Ethan looked over the list and raised his eyebrows.

What would a boy going as a bodyguard want with a rubber chicken and fake blood?

* * *

"XANDER! What are you wearing!"

"My version of a particular character."

"But it's not a girl!"

The look Xander treated her to could have stripped paint. He was fed up with her thinking she could lead him around by the nose and get him to do anything she wanted.

"I wasn't the one who made the bet! You're lucky I decided to humor you at all so shut up and deal with it!"

He stormed out of the house, not waiting for the girls. He'd meet them at the school.

* * *

"What the hell!"

The Browning was a safe, familiar weight in his hand, dropping the chicken carcass without a thought. One minute he was at a raising, client and lawyers waiting, and now he was in the middle of some freakish mosh pit!

"Xander!"

Brown eyes flashed black as he forced the ghost to stop in her tracks.

For a moment he felt guilt when she looked scared.

* * *

He'd led them all on, made them think he didn't have any of it left.

And like always, they believed it. Not like Xander could ever be useful.

He still had the powers, trained them diligently, and mastered them before they mastered him. A weekly cleansing ritual helped immensely, as did the fact that Angel was now afraid of him. Turns out the dead were his, **all** the dead.

"Oh you'll get yours, all those unpure girls."

"Ya know, you talk too much."

"Really, and what would you know?"

"I know that all the Firsts helpers are walking corpses, except maybe for you."

The Slayers and Potentials were all running for the door, only Faith stopping to look back and gape as his eyes turned black as starless sky and the earth began to rumble.

"But I really don't see that being an issue for long."

Caleb, priest to the First evil, knew fear for the first time in a very long time as rotted hands latched onto him from the ground.

And not all of the hands were human.


	15. CH 14: Soul In A Can

AN: Some days you're the windsheild, most days I've been the bug. I'll catch up as I'm able. Sorry for the delay!

CH 13: Anita Blake

Soul In A Can

"XanderXander**Xander**!"

"I take it you found something?"

Xander watched his bestest bud from his place on the floor, Willow bouncing on his stomach. Ah, friend-love. Though now he was remembering why they didn't do this as much anymore. Oof!

Grinning the redhead picked up a book and showed him a set of pictures.

"For reals?"

"Yeah!"

"But I thought you hated that show."

"Not really, just had to give Jesse a hard time about something, you know?"

He smiled at her, pulling her close for a hug until the frown went away.

"So, which one is mine?"

Willow grinned and started bouncing again. He made a note to do some stretches before sleeping that night.

* * *

"Willow! And that means the knight must be Xander?"

"Hi Mrs. S!"

"What are you two dressed as?"

"A pair of traveling military brothers."

"Really?"

"Shortest explanation."

"Ah."

* * *

Willow looked at her arm with a sad sigh. A little glamour and she was functional, but it would be a good long time before she was alright.

But Xander….

"Hey Wills, none of that. It'll be ok."

"How can it? I mean at least I'm still mostly me but…"

"I'm fine, Wills. I'm ok, really."

"How?"

"Nothing can hurt you with me around, I'm a walking, talking tank."

"But the seal…"

"They won't know it's there and I know with your brain you're already figuring something out for both of us. And until then, I'll deal."

Somehow even with the immobile face she knew he was smiling, if a little sadly.

"Just call me Soul In A Can."


	16. CH 15: Terrible Beauty

CH 14: Alphonse Elric from Full Metal Alchemist

Terrible Beauty

He couldn't believe that the girls had talked him into this.

They'd made him read the books, which no one would ever know he'd enjoyed. Talked everything they could over with him and now, he was going as a character.

At least it wasn't one of the idiots. The one he was going as was actually pretty cool.

One last run down the contacts aisle and he was good to go.

* * *

"Xander!"

"Pardon?"

Blue-purple eyes watched the ghost curiously. She was herself, yet not. A moment of self-searching said he was the same.

"What has happened, why am I in this body?"

"You know you're not in your own!"

"It doesn't… fit." And that was true enough.

* * *

His luck was bad.

Or it had turned bad.

He'd had a good life, by demon standards anyway. Ruled a particular hell for ten thousand years with a good bit of his lifespan left before he had to really start worrying about insurgents.

Then he'd had the thought to go after a Slayer.

She was just a little thing, frail and slight looking regardless of her Slayer blood. A bit of magic and she was right out and nobody the wiser. He could make a fortune and secure his place for millennia longer with that one girl's blood and bones in his stores.

But he'd forgotten something.

There was a tale, not even a tale a rumor, about a great beast that protected the Slayers now that there were many.

It started back on the old Hellmouth and spread from there at its destruction. Rumors of a great beast flying over the chasm and roaring to the sky as if it had vanquished it.

Impossible.

Then demons started to disappear, and humans. Any that hunter the Slayers would suddenly find themselves with a bout of bad luck. If that persisted it went from bad to worse and the party at fault just vanished.

He'd written it off as a story to scare little demonlings into behaving for their parents.

Now though, he wasn't so sure.

A great roar behind him and rush of wind had him tumbling end over end. When he looked up and saw his attacker her froze.

Above him was a beast that was thought gone from this world, layered in colors of midnight indigo and pale lavender and all the shades between crowned with onyx spikes and purple-blue eyes that shone like lit gems. It was taller than most houses and whipcord lithe, wings spreading out like dark sails from its back. It was terrible and beautiful and it almost hurt to look at. The dragon stood above him and roared again.

And all the demon could do was watch as the terrible beauty ended his life in a gout of fire.


	17. CH 16: Less Than Whole

CH 15: Oreg from Dragon Bones by Patricia Briggs (read it!)

Less Than Whole

He was down to a few measly dollars. His idea of a soldier had pretty much flopped. He had some cardboard boxes, two packs of aluminum foil and a pair of rollerblades to his name. Oh, and two bucks. How that was supposed to help he had no idea.

A bit of glimmer at the bottom of the bin caught his attention. It was a sword, but like anything he was used to seeing. Instead of a sweep is was one straight edge, no curve at all to the blade even at the tip. If it had been sharp he'd bet he could have pulled the split-the-falling-hair trick easily.

Suddenly remembering a movie he checked the price of the sword. Two dollars.

Perfect.

* * *

"Xander! That's quite a suit you've got there."

Behind his homemade helmet he tried not to blush. Even though he'd done his best he still felt like he was sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Thanks Mrs. S."

"Isn't that the sword master from that new movie that came out?"

Xander's eyes widened as Mrs. S, Joyce, referenced pop culture and got it right on the first try.

The Hostess temple might be getting a revamp!

* * *

The aftermath of Halloween was wild. Buffy with the French and Willow with the unintentional fazing out, though apparently Oz had appreciated that last full moon. He was SO not asking questions on that one!

The others thought he had just kept the sword skills, and boy had he! But he'd kept something else too.

The warrior he'd dressed as was a twin, half of a much greater whole. The warrior's other half was still alive where or whenever he was.

But Xander's was gone, dust in the wind.

It was slowly killing him. Not the sharp spike that would have put him out immediately, but the constant calling that would never get a call back would burn him out eventually.

He'd fight for as long as he could, longer than any of their lives, and keep fighting until he finally went out.

Until then he'd keep calling for his brother, never expecting but always hoping for that faint call back.


	18. CH 17: Big Bad Wolf

CH 16: Sideswipe from Transformers

Big Bad Wolf

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope!"

"… Really?"

"Yup!"

"And I got roped into this how?"

"Look at it this way, it could have been a female character."

That fact in mind he took the suit and shut his mouth.

* * *

"Xander, Willow, you look very nice."

"Thanks Mrs. S."

Willow beamed at his side. He wasn't entirely sure about the backgrounds of the characters, but he'd read some of the books that Willow had lent him and he had to admit the premise was pretty entertaining.

"Who are you two?"

"A midnight radio talk show host and her lawyer."

"I could make many jokes about that."

"Go right ahead, we've got a head start after all."

* * *

Xander grinned as he walked into the library. The aftermath of Halloween had been pretty funky. Willow was all about looking into things and her confidence had soared.

Or at least she was much better at faking it.

Buffy, dressed damsel that she had been was grumping over her new skills at weaving being absolutely useless for Slaying (thank you Karma).

Looking at the portfolio in his hand he grinned again as he approached Giles.

"Xander, to what do I owe the dubious pleasure?"

"Nice to see you too Giles, though you might like this."

He handed over the folder and enjoyed the sight of a thoroughly gobsmacked librarian nee Watcher.

"How?"

"The mayor didn't really leave a will, I checked. So I legally pulled some strings and whatnot and laid claim to his entire estate."

"What! How the bugger did you pull that off!"

"Halloween."

"But I thought you went as a werewolf!"

"Nope, worse."

"What!"

"A werewolf with a law degree."

"Oh bloody hell!"


	19. CH 18: Like to Like

CH 17: Ben O'Ferrell from the Kitty Norville Series by Carrie Vaughn (again, read them!)

Like to Like

Cheap costume, preferably less than two dollars, one that is at least somewhat recognizable, and child appropriate.

Wow, Snyder didn't expect much, did he?

Well, if he used that hair goop Willow shoved off on him he could make his hair look longer and his eyes were close enough to the character he had in mind. The pistol he'd found in the bargain bin would work with a little carving and paint, so a dollar fifty for the gun and he could go.

Stupid little troll.

* * *

"Xander!"

"What the hell!"

He spun in place, faced with the ghost of a young woman. Without thinking he fired the shotgun that had been strapped across his back, keeping the pistol safe for later use. With a surprised shout the ghost vanished only to reappear in seconds.

"That wasn't nice mister!"

For some reason he could face down demons, ghosts, poltergeists and so on, but this one girl's ghost glaring at him made him shut up and follow along.

He hoped his brother never found out about this.

* * *

After Halloween was a trial.

The others lost what they'd been over time, and he played like he had too.

But he remembered a brother, a father, a fight and a War that was tearing everything apart even as they scrambled to keep it together. Really, he admired those two, fighting so hard against such odds even if they stumbled. They were both only human.

Well, human and a bit he guessed.

Walking alone at night no longer really bothered him. He had the training and knew how important it was to keep it up, even if the one who'd shared his head space didn't really get it. For him it had been annoying and at times a trial. Xander saw it as drilling survival into his head and took it all greedily.

A demon was running at him, roaring in rage and victory even before it reached him.

Xander's eyes flashed gold and suddenly the demon dropped a cloud of black exiting its mouth before dissipating. He noted a curious side effect of the body decaying to ash in moments afterwards. Huh, different types of demons, different reactions.

He walked on, eyes turning back to warm chocolate brown, puppy eyes.

Lucky may have decided to give him some karmic comeuppance, but he'd use it as well as he could to protect his home and the ones he cared about.


	20. CH 19: Live Feed

CH 18: Sam Winchester from Supernatural

Live Feed

"Stupid little troll."

Xander was growling as he walked through the costume shop. The Troll, aka Snyder, had volunteered him and his friends for trick or treat duty.

One their ONE night off!

Add to that the guns were all gone and his camos were trashed thanks to a drunken rampage by dear old dad.

He was stuck with a black spandex suit with a tear in the neckline (the only thing left in his size) and a tube of white body paint. He had a character in mind that he could play, but he wasn't really looking forward to it.

With any luck none of the jocks would know he was technically dressing like a girl.

* * *

"Xander!'

"Hiya Mrs. S."

He grinned, glad that the costume wasn't as bad as he'd feared. Yay for black cloth and minimum light, you couldn't see much. The added bands of zigzags around his shins and elbows made the costume look pretty good. He almost didn't recognize himself in the mirror with his face and hair coated with the body paint. Usual curls were stuck up in a spiked style and the paler look made his cheekbones stand out.

"That's some costume. What are you?"

"A radio personality."

Can't give away everything after all.

* * *

"Hey asshole, put her down!"

"What, you gonna make me, pet?"

Spike leered at the pale boy until he noticed the sparks flying from his fingertips. Choosing the better of two bad options he ran, opting to get even at a later date.

* * *

Xander grinned as he looked over the frat houses. Ordinarily it would take a long time to figure out what was where and how to get in.

But Maggie Walsh knew as much about him as the Scoobies did.

That is, human, late teens, male, job-hopper that can't seem to hold down a permanent position, enjoys carpentry and construction.

"Ladies and not-so-gentle-demons we have a special show for you tonight. The government is about to get it's overly nosy ass handed to them on a platter with a heaping side of told-you-so. Stay tuned for the latest updates and hits on the air!"

He let the power flow, the paint he kept on his face and arms baking and flaking off in little flecks. A zap and ozone coalesced into a skintight black suit. A thought and a snap and there was just a pile of debris on the hill and the payphone that was next to it sparking slightly.

Time to bust Oz out.


	21. CH 20: Silent Roar

CH 19: Live Wire from Superman

Silent Roar

"Where the Hellmouth does Snyder get his ideas? No, no wait, second though I really don't want to know. I might just start understanding him." He suppressed a manly shudder at the thought.

Walking into the store with the old book in hand he went to the Native American costumes and tried to flesh out something appropriate.

At least he had a little tiny bit of heritage and a good understanding of it. He wouldn't go as a tribe-mutt, but one of the old tribesmen. It was small, but he thought maybe he could prove that at least one of the remnants of the old tribe still showed respect.

* * *

"Xander! My that's some get up."

"Thanks Mrs. S."

Snyder's rule that their costumes had to come from some ancestry to 'prevent over-commercialized hacks from corrupting the children', had Buffy in a swoon over the dress in the costume shop. He'd taken a different tact with his outfit. Carefully done up in proper colors and paint, as accurate as he could make it, almost glowed against his skin with barely restrained power.

"Who are you going as?"

"It's an old story. I'm a little Caddo, and it was one of my favorite stories back in the day."

"That's good of you then, keeping something like that alive."

He smiled as his girls came down the stairs, Willow in a tartan skirt (who knew) and Buffy in her gown. A few good wishes and they were off.

* * *

These idiots were not going to get away with this kind of toying. The demons knew well enough to leave him alone. He opened his mouth and armies fell, it worked well in his favor.

He walked into the facility with a look of restrained fury on his face, painted markings clear on tanned skin.

"Intruder! Take him down and put him quarantine!"

"I don't think so, Walsh."

His voice was barely a whisper but everyone heard it.

"Take him DOWN!"

Before the soldiers could sight their guns Xander opened his mouth, lightning striking the walls and floor, electrocuting everyone and knocking them to the floor in convulsions. He stepped around them as necessary.

Another few steps and a bolt struck the electronic control panel. Doors opened down the wing, demons staying back until he had walked past to flee the underground bunker. They knew that he wasn't here for them and it was their chance to get out.

He was there for one of his, and no one better stand in his way.


	22. CH 21: Hiding in Plain Sight

CH 20: Lightning Boy from Native American (Caddo) Mythology (ask if you want to know the book)

Hiding in Plain Sight

Xander had no idea what his costume was. His hair was blond (thanks Buff), his shirt baggy and he really felt no different than he usually did. Just more muted with the red shirt rather than a beloved Hawaiian.

Willow claimed the shirt came from a cousin or something.

He shrugged. He didn't look entirely Xander0ish tonight so it'd do. The anti-costume, he was dressed up, just not as a superhero.

A smirk crossed his face.

Snyder couldn't complain about his 'costume' and he still got to go around and grab candy.

Good thing that costume shop has some hair color left.

* * *

"Whoa! What the hell!"

"Xander!"

He eyed the girl running up to him, dressed like the jockubine and nearly passed out when her arms went right through him.

* * *

The day after Halloween, quite frankly, sucked.

He'd turned from one version of Joe Normal to another.

And he was putting together the pieces. Signs, explosions, hiding, 'ummm, I'm kinda busy' excuses.

He also remembered a particular bike down at his Uncle Rory's garage. He'd have to see about picking it up in the morning. It'd kill his road trip stash, but if he was right the bike was a lot more important.

And potentially a lot more fun.

~*~*~a few hundred miles away~*~*~

A male teen with dirty blonde hair bolted upright, eyes scanning his room as his mind tried to catch up.

When it did he groaned.

"Damn it, Satan's Camero. Shoulda guessed. Bro so owes me an explanation."

Hiding in plain sight. Of course. Isn't that what alien invaders always did? And the oogedy bad-guys?

Hmm, maybe he should try that guy's email in the morning. See how much of it was real.

The possibility that it all was made him more than a little bit frightened.

After all, his best bud's car was bad enough, this was a nightmare, literally.


	23. CH 22: Shadow of a Doubt

CH 21: Miles Lancaster from Transformers the Movie

Shadow of a Doubt

Costume Lottery. More fair than it could have been, but still slightly sucky. There were a fair number of soldiers, but still!

Ah well, at least he could pull this one off easily enough. And it was still pretty cheap. He just needed…

"Do you need help, lad?"

"Gah!"

"Sorry about that." Ethan was more than a little amused by the boy's reaction.

"S'fine, just won't need any coffee. Umm, do you have any fencings masks? Black, preferably."

"Of course, right this way."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. S."

Joyce Summers did not like to admit that she could still squeal like a b-movie scream queen when startled.

"Sorry! Thought you'd notice the blinkers."

Now that she looked, yes there were safety blinkers on his wrists and one on a long cord around his neck. She supposed that with such a dark costume it only made sense.

"No, that's alright. It's really a very good costume. What are you, a shadow?"

"Something like that."

Even with the fencing mask in place and hiding his features entirely she could tell he was smiling.

* * *

"Xander!"

Willow rushed towards him only to stare in shock as he seemed to melt into a dark puddle and vanish.

* * *

"You say it took a volcano last time?"

"Yes, quite."

"I got it then."

"Xander?"

"Just trust me, I got the demon thing. Just keep the vamps off me."

"You sure?"

He grinned as much as he was able.

"Not a shadow of a doubt."

The demon that had been Mayor Richard Wilkins the First, Second and Third was more than a bit surprised when a hole seemed to open up right underneath him. He didn't have time to be surprised further when it dumped him straight into a pool of molten lava.


	24. CH 23: The Right Bait

CH 22: Ebon from Static Shock

The Right Bait: A Dawn and Xander Special

"Oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun!"

"Right. Who am I going as again?"

Xander grinned at her pout. Dawn was the only one of his girls that could consistently corner him into watching those TGIF specials with her.

"Just kidding. Anyway, got the hair stuff?"

"Yup. Comb in so just be careful until it dries and you won't have to do anything else."

"Cool, thanks Dawnie."

Now add one of his more garish Hawaiian shirts and an empty ice cream cup and he was set.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. S."

"Hi Xander, thank you for agreeing to let Dawn go with you."

"No problem. She helped settle my costume crisis and she's fun to hang out with."

"Do you have any idea why she insisted on borrowing my stick vac to go with her 'trendy' boots and pointed hat?"

"It's the modern witch's version of the vespa. Have to keep things green, you know?"

Joyce rather masterfully kept herself from laughing. "Of course, how silly of me."

* * *

"Xander! Dawn!"

Willow was rushing around, trying to find the wayward duo.

"I take it this was not supposed to happen?"

"Nope."

Who were those two and why did the guy sound like he was Australia?

"So, now what?"

"Now… I guess I put what my Aunts taught me to use."

"Dawnie?"

She barely recognized the outfit from earlier that evening before the girl borrowing Dawn Summer's body spoke some sort of rhyme, flicked her finger and vanished with the guy in tow.

"This cannot be good."

* * *

"Guys, where's Xander?"

"Follow me."

Confused, Willow, Giles and Buffy followed Dawn down to the beach. Once there she went to one of the deeper tide pools and started pulling things out of the bag she'd brought with her.

"Dawn, what are you doing? I thought you knew where Xander was?"

"I do, but we need the right bait."

"What!"

Grinning Dawn put a Twinkie on a small outcropping of rock that jutted over the water, trying in a rather humorous way to hide a net behind her.

There was a splash, a yelp, and another splash.

Giles, Willow and Buffy tried to wipe the salt water from their eyes as they stared in the pool where a rather…. different Xander was scowling up at Dawn.

"Not nice!"

"But it worked."

"Well yeah, I maintain they're way better than squid guts."

Still scowling a bit at Dawn he tucked the Twinkie down, tail lashing slightly at the water.


	25. CH 24: More Than a Mark

CH 23: Barnaby from Sabrina Down Under

More Than a Mark

Sometimes he wondered how he got himself into these things. The soldier costume was out thanks to two drunken adults and a bad game of beer pong, he wasn't asking.

This should work though. He just needed….

"Sir? Do you have any loose pants, like those Japanese ones?"

"Hakama?"

"I think that's it."

"Right this way, lad."

Ethan wondered what the pants would be used for, but he wasn't going to knock the chaotic potential in the boy for nothing.

* * *

"Xander! Who are you supposed to be?"

Joyce Summers took in the teen's long blue jacket, billowing white pants and the… pacifier on a string around his neck.

"Office worker. Under glorified, over worked, poorly paid, office worker."

"If you say so Xander."

He smiled at her, popping the end of the candy pacifier into his mouth and pushing back his bangs for a moment, remembering not to smudge the little bit of lettering there.

* * *

The aftermath of Halloween was hard to deal with. He'd never really seen himself growing old or even living to be fully 'adult' with what he did in his free time. Now though, he had all the time in the world, quite probably literally.

But at least there were a few perks. He had 'travel privileges' and a few nifty powers that meant vamps avoided him like the plague when he cut loose (fun-fun-fun). He could tell quite well whether something had a soul or not and the PTB, well, they were NOT happy that he was what he was, but they could do exactly one thing about it. Nada. Tough luck for them, they shouldn't have screwed around with his girls.

Spotting the familiar figure he stopped walking and waited patiently.

"Hey Bro."

"Man, Xan. You can really pick them, can't you?"

Xander smirked, smiling at his best friend for the first time in what felt like far, far too long.

"Always, Jesse. So, how's Heaven?"


	26. CH 25: LifeLike

CH 24: Koenma from Yu Yu Hakusho

Life-Like

Sometimes he really hated the principal. Other times, he outright loathed the little troll.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for a specific costume."

Wincing he handed over the sheet with his character to the shop owner. He flinched again at the man's raised eyebrow.

"Assigned characters. Very much not my choice."

"Ah, sorry then. I'll give you a nice discount for being brave enough to go through with it anyway."

At least that was one bonus.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. S."

"Xander, you look nice."

She knew it was slightly desperate, but she hoped it helped ease the discomfort he was certainly feeling. Mrs. Summers had almost marched up to the school and ripped that principal a new one herself over what he'd been doing to the teens. The only thing holding her back was her lawyer.

Xander was rather adorable though in that old plaid shirt, cowboy boots and jeans plus that cowboy hat the the fake stitches at his elbows and knees.

"Thanks for trying Mrs. S."

She slipped him a Twinkie while they waited for the girls to come down.

* * *

Willow was crying into Giles' shoulder while Buffy ranted and planned a certain troll's death. They'd kept a few things from their possessions, talents or knowhow or, in Buffy's case, the ability to wear killer high heels comfortably from having to dress as Barbie.

But Xander….

Three sets of eyes locked on to the small form occupying Giles' desk.

A bright Hawaiian shirt, faded cargo pants and a little packet with a golden cake on the wrapper.

Puppy-brown eyes stared at nothing, that little half-smile on his face that he always used to comfort the girls.

Xander Harris was trapped as a lifeless toy and the Scoobies promised revenge.


	27. CH 26: It's the Uniform

CH 25: Woody from Toy Story

It's The Uniform

Ok, ok, not panicking, NOT panicking!

There were no guns left. At least no army guns. Frantically he dug around the bottom of the bin trying to find something useable for someone his size. (Fairy wings were a NO-NO!)

Hmm, black belt with a bunch of loops, a set of (badly fake) plastic handcuffs, he had that nightstick at home from a past Halloween.

Eh, it could work.

* * *

"Xander!"

"It's Officer Cade, Ma'am."

Joyce smiled a the picture Xander made. The hat on his head was obvisouly new, as was the belt and a few ot the trinkets hanging off it, but it was obviously put together well.

"Should I ask how you got the costume put together so well?"

"Eh, probably not."

"Point taken."

"Xander?"

"Buffy! Lady Buffy of Summerland, I officially renounce spandex!"

* * *

Willow watched as the form of Xander flickered and disappeared before a grinding-humming sound came from one of the nearby cars.

* * *

"What's a little walking Happy Meal going to me? Eh?"

Spike swaggered around the boy, grinning gleeful at the prospect of having one fo the Slayer's friends in his hands. There were quite a few things he wanted to try out and only actual fighters had the stamina to keep up for more than a few minutes.

"You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, me, Big Bad, seems to fit."

"Yet you didn't notice the police cruiser following us for the past 3 miles."

"Huh!"

"Also, you didn't even bother to check what you grabbed."

Spike sat up straighter, noticing that 1, the car behind him was running quieter than should have been possible, and 2, the whelp was smirking in a way that he'd learned was not healthy, usually for him.

When the boy dissolved in a shimmer of light he got worried.

When the back end of the Desoto was suddenly smashed to shreds he did something he hadn't done in over a century.

Pray.


	28. CH 27: Flip

CH 26: Barricade from Transformers the Movie

Flipped

This was going to be the easiest costume ever. He just needed a little bit of that comb in hair stuff and a fake handgun. Luck was with him as he'd snatched the very last one with no little puppy-pouters to get him to let it go.

Ah ha! There it was!

Whistling happily he made his way home, never noticing the contemplative look the shop owner had given him.

* * *

"Xander! Who are you dressed as?"

Joyce Summers took in the green turtleneck, snug jeans and the plush lion on his shoulder as mostly normal. The way he'd flipped and straightened his hair to form one long unibang over his face was a bit more startling.

"A circus worker, Mrs. S."

"Well, at least it's not spandex."

"Ouch! Cheap shot!"

* * *

"Xander!"

"Hmm?"

The young man wearing Xander's body flipped easily through the chaos, something telling him not to strike down the creatures. That instinct had kept him alive even when he didn't know his own name, he wasn't going to stop listening to it now.

"We have to find Buffy!"

"Which one would she be?"

The girl gave him a look of extreme worry combined with fear.

For some reason that made his chest hurt.

* * *

The guys didn't need to know how much he'd kept from Halloween. Not really. Yeah the skills were useful, and being buddies with the local wildlife was pretty fun. That werewolf last week had mellowed right out, much to his shock. Fun guy to hang out with as a human too. Willow might like him.

But nah, they didn't need to know.

He'd help out when they weren't watching and didn't know, which was turning out to be surprisingly frequent considering what they were supposed to be hunting. Training had to account for a lot of that.

He had the memories, the training, the know-how now.

And he meant all the memories.

Maybe someday he could find his way over to that reality and let him know he'd never been nameless, just misplaced.


	29. CH 28: Walking Mountain

CH 27: Trowa Barton from Gundam Wing

Walking Mountain

"You girls suck."

"Oh come on!"

"No! You know how I feel about these things, and then THIS is what you go and get me as your 'favor' for me getting you food from that place across town?"

Xander eyed the costume in more than mild disgust. He was going to have to ask Giles just how hard he was training the girls to have them pull a stupid stunt like this. Honestly, they knew better!

"But the books are great!"

"Maybe for someone who likes that wishy-washy romance, but not me!"

"Well you're stuck anyway, no time to get a new costume before we have to get there, and all the stores are closed now."

Snarling enough to make even the blonde a little nervous he grabbed the costume and walked towards the Summers' bathroom to change. At least Joyce was yelling at Buffy for that last bit of snide she got in.

* * *

He looked around, trying to fight off a headache from the massive amount of noise. One moment he'd been playing baseball with his family, the next he was in the middle of a mob of monsters!

"Xander!"

He wanted to tell the girl to stop but she was moving too quickly for her to slow herself down and he was off enough that he didn't want to move and hurt some innocent.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when she ran right _through_ him.

* * *

"Bloody stinking…. stupid-head… dumb blonde…"

The muttering of invectives continued as Xander walked down the hall, very aware of his change in living status. Gold eyes and a hankering for bear greeted him in the morning and the day had gone downhill from there.

He couldn't go to school, not with what happened when the light hit his skin, especially bare. The thirst thing he could handle for the most part. He had no desire to hurt anyone and the butchers were good at keeping things in stock, and the hunting outside Sunny-D was pretty good, even if there weren't any bears.

There was on upside though. Newbies bouncing off him when they tried to hit him, or busting their fangs on his skin? That was pretty cool. And the added height and muscle wasn't bad at all.

He might as well be a walking mountain.


	30. CH 29: Burning Bright

CH 28: Emmett Cullen

Burning Bright

The classic soldier was passé. At least that's what he was telling himself.

Now he dug through the pile of unusable bits and pieces of other costumes, slowly building the pile of pieces that he'd need as well as the red and white paint. Thank goodness he'd had a backup plan in mind. He might have had to go as Barney!

* * *

"Hi Mrs. S!"

"Xander! That's a nice suit of armor you've got."

"Thank you."

He grinned, proud of his work. It might not have been an official costume, but you couldn't tell that from looking. The armor fit perfectly over the white t-shirt and pants he'd tucked under them, gleaming softly in the streetlights.

"Found a way around the spandex rule, did you?"

Xander's blush nearly matched the red pieces of his outfit.

* * *

Willow ran around, trying to find her friend, or at least the person borrowing his body. She never noticed a figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop following the sense of magic that pervaded everyone.

* * *

Xander eyed the rapidly growing judge as he called up his subarmor. The snake was huge, and might have scared him before Halloween.

Not anymore though.

"All right, the 'rents are gone, the doors are locked and it's just you, me and a few dozen idiots stupid enough to follow you."

He kept talking, almost dancing through the vampires and demons trying to pin him down.

"You're done Richie. They say it took a volcano to stop the last Olvikan that came up."

Grinning as a flash of fire surrounded him, leaving him fully armored, swords in hand. His entire body seemed to burn bright with fire.

"I might as well be a walking volcano."

Richard Wilkins roared in defiance as the vampires burst into ash from the heat. The last words he heard were Xander's cry of "Flare up NOW!"


	31. CH 30: Going Green

CH 29: Ryo from Ronin Warriors

Going Green: A Willow and Xander Special

"I really don't know how I let you talk me into these things."

"But Xander?"

Ah, puppy-eyes nee resolve face. It explained everything.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it, I swear. I just wonder how I keep getting cornered."

Sighing he picked up his costume. A belt with a lot of leafy looking yellow stuff hanging from it that he'd wear with a set of cargo shorts, a flesh colored tank top (thank heavens), a long red wig and a set of dragonfly-like wings.

At least it wasn't a girl character.

"Got it Wills, you have yours?"

"Just a minute!"

He saw her eying the short skirt of the costume and chuckled, pulling out a pair of flesh colored running leggings. No excuses now, after all, the movie was _her_ favorite, not his!

* * *

"Xander! Willow! You too look great!"

"Thanks Mrs. Summers."

Xander offered a wave from behind his friend. He had no idea how he got their wings to light blue and green respectively, but he had to admit it was a cool effect. As was the glowing ball of light in her hand.

"Buffy'll be just a moment, do you want anything to drink?"

Stepping back to let them in she eyed up their outfits, finding it slightly amusing that they'd switched hair colors and lengths for the evening. And Buffy couldn't complain, because neither was dressed as themselves.

* * *

Lady Elizabeth of Summerland watched as brutes tried to attack her only to be held off by a pair of small, soft lights.

"Faeries." Her voice was soft with wonder, watching creatures she'd thought only stories grow plants around them in a protective dome, the little green one zipping between beasts and confusing them until they deemed the lot of them too bothersome.

* * *

Xander smiled, kicking back while his girls talked. Willow had really come out of her shell since Halloween, and that Ox guy was a good choice for her. She said something about the green in him being strong, he said something about calming down his fuzzy side.

Whatever. It worked and that was all he cared about.

Still smiling he picked up his popes and started playing a tune.

Willow looked over at him and smiled, twirling a lock of her now darker hair around her finger, snuggling up to Oz's side.

They'd have fun tormenting the baddies later. Hearing them grumble about getting taken down by a couple of faeries was hilarious.


	32. CH 31: Protector of Man

CH 30: Pips from Fern Gully

Protector of Man: A Dawn and Xander Special

"Thank you, thank you, **thank you**!"

"You're welcome, just let me breathe!"

Xander laughed as Dawn let go and started bouncing around at his side. She'd had an idea months ago that he agreed to try out if she could pull off the costumes. She shocked him rather badly with how much detail she'd put into them. Classics from one of their favorite videogames (she got so many brownie points for sharing with him) that had been adapted from the original. The castle now looked more like a heavily armored knight and he loved the color scheme she came up with, whites and grays and gold that looked regal. Her own was nothing to sneeze at, an original work of her own, kind of a precursor to his. They'd be great at trick-or-treat.

They just needed a few batteries and such from the costume shop while Willow and Buffy perused for their own looks.

* * *

"Yes?"

"Hi Mrs. S."

"Xander? My goodness!"

"Dawnie does good work, doesn't she?"

As predicted a delight squeak came from upstairs and he was quickly engulfed in a Dawnie-hug, version 3.1, appreciation with a side helping of you-rock. He liked those hugs. They both felt rather smug when Buffy tripped over her skirts coming downstairs in shock.

* * *

Willow ran towards Xander and Dawn only to cry out in shock as they faded away, leaving two glowing orbs on the ground.

* * *

"Whatcha gonna do, eh? It's you, verses me and the little rugrats. Where's the bratty sister, or the whelp? All alone and the Slayer is about to be a mousy little meal for me."

Spike cut off his gloating at his grand-sire as a glowing orb suddenly appeared before the frightened woman that wore the body of the Slayer. Before she could think her actions through she reached out and grabbed it.

Immediately a glow suffused the room as a voice full of power boomed.

"Evil stands no chance, run while you can."

The figure that materialized was the Slayer's sister, but not. Dressed in armor that looked like a cross between Joan of Arc and a Valkyrie the glowing woman pulled a sword free that started to glow with runes.

Spike, for the first time that night, did the smart thing and dropped the Slayer, running as the backlash of magic washed through the area, causing another orb a small distance away to suddenly reform into a human being.

* * *

The years after Halloween had been good, even with the hardships. When things really got down, they had each other. Not in the romantic sense, but brother-and-sister, closer than even Buffy had been. After the others were gone they'd stayed for a while, watching from the background before moving on.

* * *

-Well, might as well go there, yes?-

-A version anyway. Could be fun.-

-Which one are you claiming?-

-What do you think?-

_You always had a thing for guys with dark hair.-

-Hey!-

-Nothing wrong with that.-

The presence brushed out, 'hugging' the other with affection that made her laugh.

-Well, I guess the same could be said of you and blondes.-

-Ouch, right to the core.-

Laughing they took a closer look at their soon-to-be charges and without having to say a word flipped their choices. Looks were one thing, attitudes were another and they just fit.

-Ladies first.-

-Such a gentleman.-

* * *

Zack eyed the army in front of him, feeling hopelessness trying to claw at him. He ahd to fight, he had to keep Cloud safe.

Suddenly the army shifted, seeming to focus on where he'd hidden Cloud. Without letting the soldiers leave his sight he twisted to see a summons material appear and plant itself firmly in Cloud's hand. He was shocked when his voice, faint and rough, called the Summon forth.

A warrior stepped out from the glow, planting herself firmly in front of the downed SOLDIER cadet with a knowing smirk on her face.

"**I bring new light to lost heroes. I am Eos, Dawn Bringer, and you will not win**."

Grinning she looked directly at Zack. He felt something lighten and some of his lost strength flowing back. For a moment he thought he felt the hand of his old teacher and mentor on his shoulder, urging him not to give up.

Eos smiled at him and winked.

A second light lit the area, floating directly in front of Zack.

The army tried to organize and fire at the SOLDIER, but the first Summon was holding them off with shots from a golden bow, making the guns useless as they melted on contact. She grinned wider as her voice filled the area again.

"**Behold, Alexander, Protector of Man and Lost Heroes**."

Zack grabbed on to the materia before he could think, pulling at with his will and shocked when it seemed to leap out, restoring him rather than draining. He could have sworn he heard a laugh as a castle materialized on the field as Eos vanished, crying out one last thing that had the army soldiers shivering.

"**The White Knight Rides again!**"

The gates fell, a horse neighed, and a shining White Knight rode from the castle with a battle cry that had the army fleeing for their lives before the might that had once been Alexander LaVelle Harris, Scooby, White Knight, One Who Sees and Protector of Man.


	33. Afterword

CH 31: Alexander Summon Materia

The After Word

Holy smokes was that nuts! Note to self, trying to do fic-a-day is danged hard when in the middle of switching jobs. Still, very fun and I hope you all enjoyed yourselves reading these as much as I did writing them. I have no idea if I'll do a set of Aftermaths to go with them. *nudge* You might want to let me know in your review. (hinthint)

Anyway, thanks for reading this second batch of costumes I cooked up for Xander. Happy Halloween and All Saints Day!

~Lady A.


End file.
